


Josh's First Spanking

by Ellie226



Series: Noah's New Life [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time that Josh disciplined Noah, it was pretty scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh's First Spanking

Sitting in the middle of the big bed, Noah crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, “I don’t unnerstand why I can’t go wif you.”

“Baby, you can’t come to Daddy’s meeting. I’m going to be working, and I won’t have time to take care of you,” Dave explained, turning to look at Noah. 

“I don’t need you to take care of me. I will take care of my own self. I can pack my bag,” Noah promised, starting to scoot off the bag. He would bring Oscar and his blanky, and he could bring his dinos-

“No,” Daddy stepped in front of Noah, keeping him from climbing down. “You can’t come, bug.”

“But I don’t want Uncle Blaine to babysit,” Noah complained. 

Dave smiled at him, “Uncle Blaine can’t come down. It’s too short of notice, and he has to work.”

Noah’s eyes widened, and he stared at Daddy with horror. He couldn’t stay all alone. Daddy wouldn’t let him make himself food even.

“But...but I-who is going to take care of your Noah?” he finally asked.

“Josh is coming over, bug,” Dave soothed, carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Do you think I’d leave you with a stranger?”

Noah shrugged, “I don’t yike bein’ all by my own self.”

“You aren’t going to be alone. Josh is going to be here in about twenty minutes, and then Daddy will go to his meeting. You and Josh can play, and you’ll take a nice nap, and then I’ll be back to eat dinner. I thought we could make Josh some spaghetti. How does that sound?”

Holding out his arms, Noah let out a sad little sigh as he was hoisted up onto Daddy’s hip. Resting his head on Dave’s shoulder, Noah stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Baby?” Daddy asked, bouncing Noah a little. “How does that sound?”

Noah liked Josh, but the only people Daddy had ever left him with before were Uncle Blaine and Kurt.

“If’n I say not good, you stay wif your Noah?”

“Daddy has to go to this meeting,” Dave explained, walking to the nursery and settling in the rocking chair. “But I promise, I’ll come back as quick as I can, and then I’m all yours for the rest of the day. Deal?”

Not seeing any options, Noah whispered, “Okay, Daddy.”

“That is Daddy’s brave boy,” Dave praised. “Tell you what, we can have whatever you want for dinner. Do you want to invite Josh to stay?”

“‘k.”

“We don’t have to, baby. Daddy will let him know that you’re feeling a little nervous. He won’t mind.”

Noah shook his head, “No, Daddy. I yike Josh.”

“I know you do, bug. It’s okay if it’s too much to have him babysit and then have dinner,” Dave explained. Josh was very understanding of Noah’s limits. Neither of the men wanted Noah to be uncomfortable, and Josh in particular wanted Noah to learn how to verbalize his feelings.

“He can eat,” Noah mumbled. 

“Thank you, baby,” Dave murmured. “Do you remember what we talked about? About Josh?”

“Josh is nice, and he yikes me lots,” Noah recited.

Dave smiled, nodding, “Absolutely, those are two things we know. Do you remember the thing we talked about on Sunday though?”

Noah made a face, “Josh is ‘llowed to punish me if’n I do somefin’ naughty for him.”

“That’s right,” Dave agreed. “Do you remember the ways we talked about Josh being allowed to punish you?” It had been a very thorough conversation so that Noah was prepared. This was largely because of Dave’s anxiety about letting Josh handle punishments.

“Time out, and soap in my mouth, and spankin’s, but just wif his hand,” Noah recited. “And is okay acause not nobody is ‘llowed to hurt your Noah. Daddy promises.”

It was pretty much the punishments that Daddy would use, although Dave very occasionally pulled out a hairbrush or a spoon if Noah was being exceptionally naughty and defiant. 

“Daddy’s smart boy. Daddy absolutely promises that nobody is allowed to hurt his Noah. What would happen if someone tried to hurt my Noah?” Dave murmured, kissing the top of Noah’s head. The baby had slid down so Dave was cradling him, and he really didn’t want to leave. Noah was being exceptionally cuddly, and Dave hated to leave him.

Noah smiled widely at that. “Daddy would kick their butt,” he said, with a fair amount of glee. He normally wasn’t allowed to say butt.

“That’s right. Daddy would kick their butt because nobody is allowed to hurt my Noah or be mean to him,” Dave swore. It had taken a long time to get Noah to trust him, and in spite of how much he knew Josh loved Noah, he had still threatened the man when he’d entrusted him with this responsibility.

As he was thinking that, the doorbell rang, and Dave helped Noah to stand up so they could go downstairs. As soon as Dave was on his feet, Noah held his arms out, gesturing to be picked up.

“Okay, cuddle bug. You need a ride?” he asked, kissing him. He grabbed Noah’s monster and the blanket from the crib, handing them over to the little boy.

Noah hugged Oscar tightly, burying his face in the soft loveys before smiling and saying, “Giddy up, Daddy.”

“You think I’m a horse?” Dave asked, mock outraged, he poked at Noah’s ribs. “Are you saying that I’m a horse?”

“Door,” Noah reminded, as he twisted away from the tickling fingers. “Daddy! Josh is waitin’!”

Kissing Noah’s cheek, Daddy agreed, “Josh is waiting. Are we okay? Are you all ready?”

“Uh huh. ‘m your brave boy.”

“You are. You are my brave little man, and Daddy is so proud of you,” Dave praised, heading down the stairs. He pulled open the door, smiling gratefully at Josh. “Thank you so much. I wasn’t expecting this meeting, and Blaine can’t come.”

“It’s no problem,” Josh waved it off. “Any chance to play with the cookie monster. Someone’s a little shy today?”

Noah had buried his face in Daddy’s shoulder, and he was slowly taking deep breaths. They had been working on that, and he was going to show Daddy that he could calm himself down. Even as he thought that, he bit back a sob.

“Oh, Noah,” Daddy said, swaying in place and rubbing the boy’s back.

Josh stepped through the door, closing it behind himself, “Do you need a bottle?”

Dave nodded, “Thanks,” he mouthed. Walking slowly, he continued to rock Noah. “It’s okay, cuddle bug. Daddy’s going to go to a meeting, then I’ll be right back. You and Josh are going to have so much fun.”

Noah shook his head, unable to control the hot tears or increasingly frantic crying, “You stay,” he begged. “You stay wif your Noah. You don’t need to have a meeting.”

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. I promise,” Dave said helplessly. He really didn’t have a choice in this, and he was going to have to leave soon. Not to mention that he was now looking at changing his shirt, since Noah was crying all over the one he was wearing.

Josh reappeared, holding a baby bottle that he’d filled with grape juice. Bending so he was eye level with the baby, he told Noah, “We’re going to have so much fun, kiddo. I just need you to come sit with me so Daddy can go to his meeting real quick.”

Noah shook his head, clutching Dave. He had been wrong. He wasn’t ready to be Daddy’s brave boy, and he wasn’t staying here with Josh.

“Noah Noah Noah,” Daddy crooned, freaking out nearly as much as the baby. “It’s okay, little man. Daddy just needs you to explain what’s bothering you, and then we can fix it. Can you tell me what the problem is?”

“Don’t go! Don’t go!” Noah was fast becoming hysterical, and Josh straightened up to make eye contact with Dave.

“I think you have to go,” he told the man. He hated seeing Noah like this as much as Dave did, but his boyfriend had to go to the meeting. Letting Noah get even more worked up wasn’t helping. “Come here, cookie monster. You and I are going to sit and have a bottle while Daddy runs upstairs to change out of that shirt. Then, once Daddy leaves, we’re going to play. I brought finger paint.”

“Nooooooo,” Noah wailed.

“Noah, I have to go,” Dave said, trying to sound firm. He reached behind his neck to unclasp Noah’s hands, and Josh helped him to transfer the baby. “I’m sorry you’re upset, and Daddy will be back as soon as he can.”

The little boy couldn’t hear him. He’d progressed to shrieking, and Josh nodded at the stairs, “Just go. Change your shirt. And that tie; it’s awful. We’ll be fine, Dave.”

Reluctantly, Dave ran up the stairs, changing as quickly as he could and then coming back down, “I’ve got my phone. You can call or text, and I’ll come right home. I told Noah to behave, and we talked about what would happen if he didn’t.” 

Josh was sitting on the couch, holding the flailing little boy close to him even as Noah tried to hit and kick. 

Kneeling, Dave said, “Noah, Daddy has to go now. Can I have a kiss?”

“NO NO NO NO NO!” Noah screamed hysterically. Josh had managed to grab his wrists, but Noah was still thrashing wildly. “DON’T GO! DON’T!”

“I’ve got my phone. Daddy loves you, cuddle bug.”

Standing, Dave practically ran out the door, trying to block out the sounds of his little boy shrieking for him. It was only for two hours. Noah would be fine.

Noah totally disagreed with this assessment. He would not be fine. He would be horrible. Daddy just couldn’t leave him. With a final twisting motion, he managed to pull himself away from Josh, and ran for the door.

It was already shut, and Daddy’s car was driving away. As much as Noah wanted to open the door, he couldn’t because he wasn’t allowed to open the door without a grown up. So, with a wail, Noah collapsed, beating on the floor and the door with his fists.

“COME BACK! COME BACK!” he shrieked, before returning to his hysterical sobbing. He turned on his side, kicking at the door.

“Noah, you’re allowed to be upset, but you can’t do that because I’m worried that you’re going to hurt yourself,” Josh said quietly. 

Noah had been so upset that he hadn’t even realized that Josh had followed him, turning over so he could glare at the man, Noah yelled, “GO ‘WAY! I DON’T WAN’ YOU!”

“Okay, I understand, but I need to stay until Daddy comes back for you,” Josh explained, carefully settling on the floor. “And he is going to come back, Noah. He had to go and have a meeting, and then he’ll come home to his Noah. He promised, and Daddy doesn’t make any promises that he doesn’t keep.”

“I SAID GO ‘WAY,” Noah shrieked, reaching out and hitting Josh. His tears abruptly stopped then, and his eyes widened. Scooting back away from Josh, Noah pressed his back to the door and simply stared.

Josh had closed his eyes and was counting. Noah had managed to get a pretty decent whack in, and it hurt. Once he was sure he had control of himself, Josh opened his eyes and looked sternly at Noah.

“I understand that you’re upset right now,” he said. “You’re allowed to be upset. You’re even allowed to be angry with me and with Daddy. You are not allowed to hit though. Do you understand Noah Aaron?”

Noah nodded, eyes filling again with tears. Josh smiled sympathetically, “Cookie, I know this is a big, scary, new thing that you have to do today, and we didn’t have a lot of time to talk about it first, but I really think we’ll have fun. Will you please try? For Daddy?”

“I gettin’ a spankin’?” Noah whispered. Not hitting was a big rule, and Daddy spanked for it. Always.

Josh sighed tiredly. He had known this was going to be hard. That was exactly why he had been encouraging Dave to do it. Blaine wasn’t always going to be available to babysit, and Noah needed to have a chance to acclimate to being left with Josh when he’d had plenty of time to prepare and when Daddy could just run out and then come right back.

He shook his head, “No, baby. I’m not going to spank you.” 

In Josh’s opinion, this wasn’t really Noah’s fault. At least not entirely. Noah was used to having a lot of preparation for changes, and he wasn’t ready for this. 

“Daddy spanks for hittin’,” Noah whispered. It wasn’t that he wanted a spanking, but he felt like he should probably let Josh know that. 

Josh nodded, “He does, and I will, Noah Aaron. You’re getting one free pass here because I think you weren’t thinking. But, if it happens again, I will spank you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir,” Noah mumbled. He sat up, scooting forward a little so he could lean over and kiss Josh’s shin. “I hurted you?” he asked, shamefaced.

“It didn’t feel good, cookie, but I’m okay. Thanks for kissing it better,” Josh said quietly. He held out his arms, “Can I have a cuddle too?”

Noah nodded at that, allowing Josh to pull him into his lap. “I yove you, my Josh. I didn’t mean to be naughty.”

“I know you didn’t, cookie. You were upset. This was a big thing today, and you didn’t have any warning. You got scared, and I know you’re not going to hit me again.”

“I won’t,” Noah swore fervently. 

“Okay, then we’re fine,” Josh assured him. “You know how much I love you?”

Noah smiled, squirming a little, “Lots. I yove you lots too.”

“Not so much as I love you,” Josh whispered.

“Nu uh,” Noah grinned wider. “I yove you more ‘an you yove me.”

“No way,” Josh told him. “There’s no way you could love me as much I love you.”

Noah shook his head, “I yove you this much,” he explained, squeezing Josh as hard as he could.

“That is a lot,” Josh allowed. “But I love you more than that. Do you want to do some art with me, cookie?”

“‘k,” Noah said, scrambling to his feet. Josh’s art projects were fun.

“Alright then. I brought finger paints to play with,” Josh explained. He’d already told Noah, but the boy had been so upset earlier, that Josh figured he probably needed to say it again.

Noah hadn’t played with fingerpaints in a long time, and that sounded like fun. Racing to the dining room, he sat at the table, “‘m ready,” he called.

“Coming,” Josh said, forcing himself up. His legs had gone to sleep with Noah sitting on him. Standing, he stretched before following Noah to the table.

“‘m ready,” Noah repeated.

Josh nodded, “Okay, baby, okay. Let me get everything out.”

Reaching into the box that he’d brought, Josh pulled out several jars of finger paint, as well as a thick pad of paper.

“Let me see your hands,” he told Noah. He rolled up the boy’s sleeves, “Don’t want Daddy getting upset because I let you get your shirt all painty.”

“I be careful,” Noah promised. 

“Okay, cookie,” Josh said, putting paper down for Noah and unscrewing the lids on the paint. “Go on, paint.”

“You paint too?” Noah asked, looking at Josh.

“I will. I need to get some paper towel so we can wipe fingers. You go on and start, and I’ll make mine as soon as I get everything set.”

When he returned to the dining room, Noah was deeply involved in his picture, smushing and smearing the paint. They painted together quietly, until Josh caught Noah yawning.

“I think it’s time for someone to take a rest,” Josh announced, wiping his fingers clean. 

Noah shook his head, “No.”

“Baby, you know better than that,” Josh reprimanded, chasing after Noah’s hands in an effort to clean them.

“No fank you,” Noah said.

“I didn’t mean the manners, although I appreciate them,” Josh smiled. “It’s naptime, kiddo. Let’s get you washed up, and then we’ll have a nice bottle and rock.”

“I don’t want to,” Noah insisted, glaring at Josh.

Josh nodded, packing away the paints and paper. “I understand that, but it’s naptime.” Seeing the expression on Noah’s face, Josh bargained, “I’m sleepy too. How about we nap together in the big bed. How does that sound?”

“I said no fank you.”

“Noah, no thank you isn’t a choice right now,” Josh patiently explained. “Your choices are nap by yourself in your crib, or nap with me in the big bed. Which would you rather do?”

With a heavy sigh, Noah muttered, “Big bed.”

“Thank you, baby. That was a good job listening,” Josh praised. Helping Noah off of the chair, Josh directed him toward the kitchen sink, “Wash those hands up so I know they’re clean please,” he directed, swatting Noah gently toward the sink.

When the baby returned, Josh smiled at him, “Do you want your bottle?”

Noah shook his head, holding out his arms to be picked up, “No fank you.”

Hoisting the boy onto his hip, Josh started up the stairs, doing a quick stop in the living room for Oscar and the blanket. “Do you need a change?”

“No,” Noah told him, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder. 

Josh got Noah settled in the big bed, taking the baby’s overalls off so he’d be more comfortable. Than, shucking his own jeans, he crawled in beside Noah. “Shut your eyes,” he murmured.

Squirming, Noah did as he was told, thumb slipping into his mouth. He lay silently, waiting for naptime to be over. He wasn’t tired, and he didn’t intend to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, Noah realized that Josh was sleeping. Looking at the relaxed face, Noah brightened. He didn’t have to stay in bed. Naptime could be over now. He wasn’t allowed to get up usually, but that was because it wasn’t nice to climb out of his crib.

Stealthily, Noah crept from the bed, keeping an eye on Josh. Slowly, he left the bedroom, then made his way down the stairs. Without a grown up, he could watch TV. But first, he wanted a snack.

Wandering into the kitchen, he thought. He couldn’t eat anything that he needed a knife for, and he couldn’t heat anything. Eyes lighting upon the cookie jar, he smiled broadly. He would just have a few cookies.

Four cookies later, Noah walked toward the living room, stopping in the dining room. He still had finger paints! He could paint! That would be way more fun than TV.

He opened up the blue paint, then started to unscrew the lid on the red paint. Unfortunately, when he put the second container down, he knocked over the blue, causing it to splatter across the table.

“Ooops,” he said. That wasn’t good. Reaching out with his hands, he tried to wipe it up. He could wash his hands once he got all the paint up.

“What are you doing?” Josh asked, making Noah jump. Unfortunately for him, that knocked the red paint over, making an even bigger mess.

Turning to look at Josh, eyes giant with fright, Noah said, “I was makin’ you a pretty picture?”

“You’re making a giant mess,” Josh gritted out, upset. 

Noah shrunk back, lip trembling, “I didn’t mean to,” he whispered.

“Well that’s very helpful, Noah. It’s almost like I don’t have paint everywhere to clean up,” Josh said, sarcasm very apparent.

Walking over to the boy, Josh roughly pulled the paint spattered shirt off. Using the messy garment, he scrubbed at the paint on Noah’s hands, until he was satisfied that they were clean.

“Go. You need to sit in time out while I clean this up,” Josh ordered.

Noah was wringing his hands together, lip trembling, and he found himself aimed toward the corner with a swat significantly harder than the one he’d received earlier.

“Go.”

He ran at that, sitting down in the corner, clad in nothing but socks and a diaper. Josh was mad; Noah could tell, and he wanted Daddy to come home.

Josh used the time that he cleaned to calm himself down. He’d been terrified when he woke up to an empty bed, and he was very unhappy that Noah had released himself from naptime. He knew that was against the rules. 

Finally, when the table was as clean as it could be with no further excuse for scrubbing, Josh walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

“Come here please,” he instructed Noah, watching as the anxious little boy crept to him, stopping just out of reach. “Noah Aaron, I asked you to come here.”

Before Noah complied, he whispered, “You gon’ hit me?”

Any residual anger Josh was feeling fled at the genuine fear he heard in Noah’s voice. He really wanted to tell the little boy that he was absolutely not going to be hitting him.

“You’re getting a spanking,” Josh informed him. “We need to talk first though. Come ‘ere, cookie.”

Tears starting, Noah took the final steps, allowing Josh to pull him into his lap. Head hanging, Noah waited for the lecture. He was surprised by what Josh did next.

Hugging him tightly, Josh murmured, “Do you know how much I love you, cookie monster?”

Rather than falling into the familiar game, Noah simply shrugged. It couldn’t be much, not after how he’d acted.

“Lots and lots,” Josh continued, feeling awful. “Even though you made a mistake and did something naughty. It doesn’t matter. I still love you lots. Do you understand that?”

“I was bad,” Noah whispered.

Josh shook his head, catching Noah’s chin and forcing the boy to make eye contact, “You made a bad choice, and I don’t like it. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. You’re in trouble because I love you, and I want you to learn to make better choices. If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t care that you did naughty stuff.”

“‘m sorry,” Noah whispered. Then, feeling guilty, he added, “I eated cookies too.”

Josh nodded, kissing him. “That’s how I know you’re really a good boy, Noah. Because I didn’t know about the cookies, and even though you know you’re in trouble, you’re still telling the truth. Because you’re a good, good little boy, and you do the right thing even if it’s hard and scary.”

Noah relaxed a little bit, allowing himself to nestle his head against Josh’s shoulder, “‘m still in trouble though.”

“Yeah, you’re still in trouble because you know you’re not supposed to get out of bed without permission, and that’s naughty.”

“And acause I made a big mess,” Noah sighed.

Josh shook his head, “No, baby. That was an accident, and I’m not going to punish you for an accident.”

“But you had to clean up a big, big mess. You said it don’t matter that I don’t mean to do that,” Noah reminded.

“I shouldn’t have said that, baby,” Josh murmured. “I’m sorry. I was scared when I woke up, and you weren’t in bed. I didn’t know where you were. Then, I came downstairs, and you had spilled paint, and I made a bad choice.”

“Is okay, my Josh,” Noah assured.

“Thank you, cookie. Do you understand what you’re in trouble for?”

Noah sighed, “I getted out of bed, and I eatted cookies. I makeded a mess, but ‘m not in trouble acause that was an acc’dent, and so I not gettin’ punished.”

“You’re getting spanked because you got out of bed. As for the cookies, what do you think Daddy would do about that?” 

It didn’t seem like a spanking offense to Josh, and he wanted to make sure that Noah absolutely connected this punishment, with no confusion, to getting out of bed and wandering around during naptime.

Noah shrugged, “Don’t know. Daddy would catch me if’n I tried to sneak cookies.”

Josh nodded, saying, “Well, I think that no treats for the rest of the day sounds about right.”

“My Josh!” Noah objected. “‘m ‘llowed to have dessert! No fair takin’ my cookies ‘way!”

The man raised an eyebrow, giving Noah an unimpressed look, “You aren’t allowed to have dessert, at least not today. You used up all of your treats by helping yourself to cookies, and you’re going to have to deal with no sweets until tomorrow.”

“‘m gonna tell Daddy,” Noah pouted.

Josh snorted at that, “I was planning on it, cookie. One of us needs to, and you’re certainly welcome to be the one if that’s what you want.”

Realizing that Josh didn’t see this as a threat, Noah’s lip poked out even further, “Daddy didn’t say nofin’ ‘bout you takin’ way stuff. You is only ‘llowed to do time out, soap, and spankin’s.”

“Daddy is welcome to overrule me if he thinks I’m being unfair. He’ll be home soon anyway,” Josh responded easily. “Now, we still need to deal with you getting up from naptime.”

“I don’t want you to spank me,” Noah protested.

“Do you want to wait for Daddy to come home?” Josh asked. He had hoped that his first spanking would happen when Dave was there. He felt like Noah would feel more comfortable with that. “We can, if you want.”

“Noooooo,” Noah allowed. He was hoping that Josh was an easier spanker than Daddy. Plus, if they waited, Daddy might decide that getting out of bed during naptime was a big deal, and then Noah would get spanked with his hairbrush or the spoon. Climbing off of Josh’s lap, Noah stood in front of the man, “‘m ready,” adding, “Not too hard, my Josh.”

Now that Noah felt ready, Josh was scared. He’d spanked before, but never his Noah. The most he’d done with Noah was the occasional swat, and even that was only a handful of times. 

He pulled Noah forward, checking his diaper to make sure that the baby was clean before he unsnapped the sides. Letting the garment drop to the ground, Josh draped Noah over his knee and began gently rubbing the bared bottom.

When he could put it off no longer, Josh brought his hand down once, saying, “You don’t get out of bed without permission. Sleeping in the big bed is a privilege for big boys who know better than to wander off.”

Having said that, Josh stopped lecturing, focusing on the spanking. He didn’t want to hurt the baby, but he absolutely wanted Noah to understand that he meant business. In spite of the frequency that Noah was spanked (and Dave had assured Josh that it was often), the little boy squealed and squirmed, acting as though it was his first punishment ever.

“Stoooooppppp,” he begged. “‘m soooorrryyyy. Owwwwwwwww! Josssshhhh! It hurrrrrts!”

“I know you’re sorry, and I’m sure it does hurt,” Josh told him. “It’s not about being sorry; it’s about you making better choices next time.”

“I willllllllllllll. I proomiiiiiiiiseeee.”

Josh dropped his left knee, giving him better access to Noah’s pale thighs, then he began spanking harder.

“Are you going to stay in bed when you’re told?”

“Yeeeessssss,” Noah sobbed. “OWW OWWW OWWW! It hurts,” he sounded shocked.

Josh nodded, landing a few more smacks, “Are you going to obey me from now on?”

“YEEEESSSSSSSS.”

Josh stopped spanking, patting the sore bottom, “Then we’re all done, sweet boy. All done,” he murmured.

Noah had no interest in being soothed while still in that vulnerable position, and he struggled up enough to latch on around Josh’s neck, crying loudly. Josh stood, hoisting the baby up, and began rubbing his back and swaying.

“We’re all done,” he promised. “You’re not in any trouble anymore. You’re my good, good, little boy, Noah Aaron, and I love you so so so much.”

It took a while, but Noah’s tears slowed, leaving him with only the occasional, sniffle. Hugging Josh tightly, he whispered, “I yove you, my Josh.”

“I love you too, my Noah,” Josh smiled. “Are you ready to get a clean diaper on?”

“I need pants too please?” Noah asked. He knew he’d have to tell Daddy about what happened, but he figured it would go better if he could explain himself before Dave realized he’d been spanked.

“We can do that,” Josh said, making Noah stand up. “I need you to walk for me though, baby. I’ve got to take your diaper and your painty shirt upstairs.”

Noah walked, albeit stiffly, up to the nursery, allowing Josh to get him dressed again. 

“What shall we do now, cookie?” Josh asked.

“I dunno,” Noah told him, holding out his arms to be carried. “I fink Oscar might need cuddles though, if’n you is not too busy.”

“I think cuddles sound like an excellent idea,” Josh said, carrying Noah to the master bedroom to grab the stuffed monster. He picked up the blanket too. “Let’s go downstairs and cuddle on the couch.”

Settled on the couch, Noah slowly drank a bottle while Josh cradled him. Just as he was finishing, the front door opened, Dave walking into the home.

“DADDY!” Noah shrieked, jumping off the couch and running to Dave. “You comed back!”

“Of course I did,” Dave said, catching the boy up and kissing him. 

“You come back to your Noah.”

Dave nodded, smiling at Josh, “I always come back. Daddy always comes back. I couldn’t ever leave my Noah because he’s way too special.”

“You come back,” Noah repeated.

“How did it go?” Dave asked, kissing his boyfriend.

Josh smiled, “Okay. We had one little problem, but nothing we couldn’t handle.”

Noah lifted his head from Dave’s shoulder, looking at him seriously, “Is not ‘llowed to get up at naptime, even if’n you is sleepin’ in the big bed acause that’s naughty.”

“It is,” Dave agreed. “Did we have a problem with that?”

Noah sighed heavily, “I comed downstairs by my own self, and I makeded a big mess wif paint, and I eated cookies. But it was a bad choice, and my Josh had to spank my bottom very hard.”

“He did?” Dave looked at Josh.

“What else, Noah?” Josh prompted.

Noah sighed again, “An’ no treats all day acause it’s naughty to help myself to cookies,” he admitted.

“We had a little more upset with that one, I think,” Josh told Dave.

“An’ I maybe hitted a little, but it was acause I was real upset, and my Josh said no spankin’ this time.”

Dave set Noah down at that, putting his hands on his hips, “You hit, Noah Aaron Puckerman?”

Noah shrank back, plastering his hands over his very sore little bottom. Three names was not good; Daddy’s face was scary like thunderstorms right now. He nodded wordlessly, and Josh intervened.

“When you left, Noah was scared,” he explained, picking the boy up and swaying a little. “He was upset, and he forgot the no hitting rule for one quick second. But, he apologized right away, and he wasn’t hitting me so much as lashing out. And what did we agree, Mister Noah?”

“‘m not never, never, gonna hit my Josh ‘gain, acause that’s real naughty, and I kissed his boo boo and gave him cuddles,” Noah mumbled, peeking at Daddy.

“We handled it,” Josh said firmly.

Dave nodded. They had. Maybe not the way he would have, but they had handled it. Smiling at the baby, he held out his arms, “I have missed you.”

Noah allowed himself to be shifted over, and he hugged Dave tightly, “I missded you too, Daddy.”


End file.
